


If You Try, Sometimes

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mates, Non Consensual Turning, Turned Jared, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/106101.html?thread=40044405#t40044405">spnkink-meme</a>.  <i>Jensen is the son of the high-alpha and he’s proven his worth by winning all the fights this year. He’s a good hunter and he’s all set to take over after his father's retirement. As a part of his trials, he must turn a human into a werewolf as only very strong alphas are capable of doing that. He’s not very happy about it, but he’s going to do it regardless. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Try, Sometimes

Sometimes Jensen does things he doesn't want to do.

When he was a kid, five years old and dumb as a bag of rocks and friends dared him, he chased a squirrel up a tree and barked and growled at it until the poor thing died of fright. Later that night, when his friends were all tucked in their beds, Jensen snuck out of his, back to the tree. He dug a hole and burried the squirrel, whimpered as he covered him up with dirt.

When he was a teenager, hormones eclipsing what little wisdom he'd managed to gain in the decade since he was a cub and a sweet little beta whispered pretty in his ear, he'd run off with her for the weekend. Missed a calculus test and huge meeting with the delegate from the Wisconsin pack. He was grounded for a month, even though he maintained it wasn't his idea but to this day, he's secretly glad he did it. That beta was _hot_.

When he turned twenty-one and some arcane law told him he couldn't become Crown Alpha to the pack, first in line to take over from his mother, High Alpha until he kicked the shit out of anyone who challenged him for the position, he did it. Jensen doesn't like to fight, never has and he's never understood how physical strength seems to hold more legal ground than mental or emotional strength, but he put six council members and nine commoners in the hospital when the challenges rolled in.

When Jensen turned twenty-five and his mother was set to retire, when it was Jensen's turn to step up and take over, complete his final trial, Jensen went into the woods. When the council patted him on the back, when his father smiled and kissed his cheek, when his mother hugged him tight and wished him luck, he found his prey.

It was easy.

***

The guy looks about twenty. Maybe. He's muttering to himself about his jackass friends and a stupid bet and how much he hates camping. About how there's no such thing as bigfoot and how he's totally going to _kill_ Darrick and how he's not even scared, totally not scared. At all.

He's all alone and he's tall, sure but he's skinny and stupid and ill-prepared. Who goes into these woods alone, anyway? Especially overnight? Jensen doesn't know this _Darrick_ guy, whoever he is, but he doesn't like him. These woods are dangerous, bigfoot or not. Jensen would know. He's what makes them that way.

And this camper is scared, whatever he tries to tell himself, Jensen can smell it. He can also smell something else, something he can't quite place but it's _good_ , whatever it is. No, not good. Enticing.

Jensen still doesn't want to do this.

It's too easy, Jensen doesn't like that.

It's too easy when he slides out from behind the treeline into the small patch of grass where the guy is wrestling with his tent. Jensen picks up the flashlight from the ground and angles it so the guy can better see where he's hammering the pegs into the ground.

“Jesus!” the guy shouts, jumping before he turns and Jensen smiles at him, shrugs a little.

“Sorry,” he says. “I'm set up a ways over and I heard you clomping around like a drunken troll. Thought you could use some help. I'm Jensen.”

“Jared,” the camper says, breathing out relieved and it's much too easy to gain his trust, help him set his tent and start a fire. “I've got some beers, if you want to stick around a while?”

Jensen smirks, but he only says “Sure,” and accepts the can that Jared hands over, sits next to him in front of the fire. 

He doesn't want to tease Jared for being afraid to be alone. It's a justified fear. Jensen's wolf is clawing at his skin from the inside to get free, to do what he has to do to earn his place as head of the pack. 

It's not fair, he's always thought. To turn someone, take them away from their lives and force them into something completely alien. To thoroughly fuck over everything someone has ever known just because they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Jensen's best friend wasn't born a were. Misha was turned by Jensen's mother when Jensen was just a pup, when she had to prove herself to the pack, just like Jensen is doing now. And Misha seems happy enough, has for as long as Jensen can remember. And he's told Jensen, over and over that he's where he should be. That it was destiny. Fate. Not worth crying over that which you can't control.

It's still not fair though, that he never had a choice.

It's not fair that Jensen has to ruin someone's life, to prove he'll make a good High Alpha, when the position means he'll spend his life helping people, not hurting them.

Jensen has been looking forward to this part even less than all the other bullshit hoops he's had to jump through in his life, but he squashes his own protests and lets his instinct take over.

Sometimes Jensen does things he doesn't want to do.

“You're awfully quiet,” Jared says, when Jensen's been silent a little too long, small talk taking a backseat to his inner turmoil.

Jared still smells good, _so fucking good_ Jensen can't even explain it. He's had human lovers before, human friends and one or two have made Jensen's mouth water but not a single one has made him itch like this, like it's good and bad together and it's only getting worse the longer he spends in Jared's company. His wolf still wants out, wants to sink it's teeth into Jared's long neck but it wants something else, too. Something Jensen can't put his finger on. Something entirely foreign and terrifying and kinda sexy and he's more than a little mortified that this might be how his mother once saw Misha.

His mother, the council, they told him he'd know. When he found the human he was going to turn nature would take over. He'd know, he'd feel it. It would be right and it would be easy. But these feelings...

He's seriously never going to be able to look at his mom or his best friend, ever again. Jesus, does his dad know about this?!

“You smell good,” Jensen blurts out, like an idiot. But again, it's easy. Jensen is charming, can't turn it off and Jared doesn't seem to mind his little bout of not even remotely suave.

Jared just laughs, because clearly this really _is_ fate, neither of them can fight it and he leans closer, tilts his face in like he's waiting for Jensen to make a move. Like he's hoping for it.

And Jensen moves. He doesn't kiss Jared, he remembers that much, but beyond wrestling Jared's clothes off and getting tangled up in his own pants, he doesn't remember much else.

_“Your wolf will guide you,”_ his mom had said and it didn't so much guide him as completely take over. His body hadn't shifted – thank _God_ – but his mind might as well have because after covering Jared's naked body with his own, face down on a blanket by the fire the next conscious thought Jensen has is that his dick is really, _really_ stuck.

He's never knotted a human before. Physically _can't_ knot a human, can't pop one unless the chemistry's right. Can't knot a beta or another alpha, has only ever knotted twice before in his life, both times with omegas, like he's supposed to, like biology tells them.

And Jared, sure he's a were now, but nobody ever told Jensen this would happen. Misha's an alpha, so is Cindy and Chris is a beta. They're the only turned weres he knows and not a single one is omega, not a single one is mated to the were that turned them.

This wasn't part of the deal. This is a fucking curveball if ever there was one.

And he doesn't understand, _doesn't understand_ why his dick is stuck inside a whimpering and tear-streaked Jared and why Jared smells even better now, under the bright light of the crescent moon. Smells like comfort and safety and feels like no place Jensen ever wants to leave. He doesn't understand any of it, but he _knows_.

“What did you do to me?” Jared whispers, shaky and uncertain. Jensen doesn't remember what happened. He doesn't know if Jared wanted this, beyond the obvious early signs that he did. He doesn't remember if Jared changed his mind, or said 'stop' or asked Jensen to do it differently. Slower or faster or upside down. 

All Jensen knows is that he can feel Jared's tears when his knuckles skim Jared's cheek and he sucks down a sob at what he's done. “What did you... What am I?”

_You're a were_ Jensen wants to tell him. Clearly Jared can feel a change, knows that something has happened, something permanent. _An omega. Strong. Brave. A treasure._

“ _What am I?!_ ” Jared demands, half shout and Jensen doesn't even tense, just holds Jared tighter to his front. It's right, the whole thing. It all feels right, suddenly.

“Mine.”

END


End file.
